The Emperor's Cocktail's The Deserter, The Chosen and The Forsaken
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: based on cye from my other story; What Have I done? Celius, Kalium and Cye are all cocktail's but which one has the right taste for the emperor? Each Tortured into submission, they each find a different path, but who will destory Vader in the finish? and even their creator himself?
1. Chapter 1

**The Emperor's Cocktails:**

**Taken from the plot of what have I done, (TFU), This is how Cye was created in depth.**

* * *

**Intro; **

Emperor Palpatine, has been busy, he has been creating his own force sensitives, with each batch of his 'cocktail' soemthing went wrong, until his first break threw with the clone he named Celius, but when Celius attacked him and deserted, he decided to splice the DNA even more so, Until he chose one for his task, Kalium but just to make sure he had all his bases covered he created the final clone, who he dubbed Cye.

The deserter, Celius has long since been forgotten, yet he survived the proccess and experiments done to him, can he make it on the streets of tatooine? The chosen Kalium has been in training his whole life, But can he kill Vader? The Forsaken Cye, was left to fend for himself on mustafar aged six, until Galen Marek found him...

* * *

**Chapter One; The current lives of The Deserter, The Chosen and The Forsaken**

* * *

The Deserter;

After his excelerated growth kicked in Celius grew to the stature of a fully grown man in just seven years, to everyone he knows, his 27 years old with a mind like a child. To Celius, His nine and is a child living in the body of a man, He wonders tatooine aimlessly most days, As his job doesn't pay well and his home is one room, with just a bed, a wash basen, a shower and a toilet, so he wonders threw the market most days, Celius is a minor bounty hunter that barely gets paid by his employers but when Celius does get paid he buys mostly food and drink, occainsionally he'll go to a catina for something stronger but one the money his on, well his lucky to still be alive, he kept his lightsaber he made with the Emperor just incase his ever found again, it's unlikely but It could happen.

The Chosen;

Kalium's growth was only excelerated by four years, so he stayed stable, the Emperor homed him on coruscant, under the remains of the Jedi Temple after his cloning and basic training was completed, Under the temple, Kalium is free to practice when he wants, but his not free to leave. Emperor Palpatine brings his food to him, his water is from a tank, and his homested under the temple is luxurious yet Kalium desperately wishes to be able to go outside for himself, by himself. His home is comprised of a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a practicing arena, twice as big as the other rooms put together. Every day he trains for eight hours, relaxes (and in this time he eats bathes and cook's) for four hours then train's for another four hours then sleeps til the next day when the cycle begins again.

The Forsaken;

As Cye wasn't needed immediately he was trained for three years, his growth excelerated for three years, then dumped on Mustafar aged six. He always thought Palpatine would come back, or Kalium would come and whisk him away to the outer rim but Cye had no such luck, he lives in the remains of the mustafar station, with just a pillow, a blanket and two lightsabers for company, every month the Storm Troopers come with a months supply of rations for the boy but now aged Fifteen, the ration's do not last the month, he finds himself hungry for the last week of every month, as on mustafar there is no wild life to hunt and kill, there is no water to drink and his surrounded by lava all day every day. Cye has trained himself about the force and know to read people's thought accurately, his taught himself to see using the force, to duel using circuits that he used the force to move and he has taught himself to mediate for upto two weeks when he has no food, or has no water.

All three of these boys have one thing in common; The Emperor's cocktail, each just slightly different from the others, so really you could call them brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; Celius, The Past**

* * *

_On Kamino;_

"My lord, the clone is almost ready for excelerated growth, shall I proceed?" Asked the lead consultant, he only had signed up for this, as a quick way of making enough cash to pay off his debt to Jabba but it hadn't gone to plan, batch number; DC.0247939 was ready to fail like the others before him, never before had the consultant cloned a child as young as Cul Serius; Cul was two years old and orphaned, The Emperor had found him cowering on the streets of downtown Coruscant. His hair was orange like that of his clones, yet his eyes were just plain brown, no yellow tint.

"Yes, go ahead. Contact me when his ready." said the Emperor putting enphasis on the word 'good'

"Yes M'Lord" The consultant, always thought of quitting, yet never could, fear of Palpatine always stopped him from saying anything he would come to regret, which is why Palpatine choose him, out of all the consultants in the Galaxy, he picked Geoff Salzek. The _only _man who didn't want to do the job he applied for. Geoff always refered to the splicing of DNA as '_making a cocktail'. _With every batch of Spliced Clones, Geoff would teach them that phase to use in relation to their genetics. Although not one has survived past the second lot of growth exceleration, he still taught them about the _cocktail_ they were made from, part Jedi, part Sith, he never could stablize them after the second lot of excleteration, the first batch AB.0001000, had deteriorating brain cells, which eventually made the subjects brain dead, after the Spliced Clone's DNA was extracted, Emperor Palpatine would have the defective batch terminated.

Emperor Palpatine turned to leave but before he could do so Geoff spoke once more; "Sir, what name are we giving 7939?"

"Celius. It sounds fitting does it not?" asked Palpatine rhetorically

"Very good M'lord."

Palpatine nodded to the consultant who was on edge from his presence, he hadn't been expecting a visit from Palpatine 'til mid-week next week, so when The Emperor did arrive he was completely off guard reading a men's magazine with his feet up on the console and his hand; somewhere not to be told. He was suprised when Palpatine asked him which was his favorate, the twi'lek woman on the front of the magazine or the mandalorian woman on the back cover and Palpatine was shocked when Geoff turned around and showed him the pages he was on and said "Him."

Nevertheless, Geoff now needed to begin on Celius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two; Celius; Early life.**

* * *

The Emperor had finally made a successful clone of Cul Serius, thanks to Geoff. Geoff had started to teach young Celius about the Empire, the Emperor and his memory that he hadn't lived, Celius had started showing attributes of Genetic memory, which proved useful to the Emperor as Celius wouldn't need much training to defeat Vader, as a small boy Celius would practice his talents on Geoff, often calling him 'creator' or 'master', which annoyed the Emperor as Celius was his creation, so he was Celius' creater, a father of sorts and the Emperor was definately his master, yet Celius didn't care for what the Emperor wanted or what he was created for, Celius had the desires of the two year old boy he was made from, yet the power of Vader, Palpatine and the Jedi that his DNA was spliced with, as Geoff taught him, he had a bit of everyone inside his 'cocktail'. That much Celius knew and understood yet he couldn't understand why another clone was being formed in the tank he emerged from just six months ago. The tank was now labelled DC.027940 and holding a clone nicknamed Astro as dubbed by The Emperor as he named each and every clone that was created, deformed clones all got the same name; Failius. Undeformed clones got seperate names as they were all possible canidates for the assasination of Darth Vader.

After two years Celius was ready to be trained as a Sith yet his brain was starting to overload with all the different skills and knowledge being beaten into him, so his training was halted as Astro was 'born', out of rage Celius killed Astro with Palpatines lightsaber as he bowed to Palpatine himself. Celius was reward with this by being allowed to be trained once more, after the incident with Astro, Celius was forbidden to enter the cloning chambers and fored to live in a small ship connected to the base of the Kamino structure. Although Celius had the appearance of a teenager around seventeen he was only three at this point and so his mind was childish and always wanted to play or to be upto mischeif, eventually Celius wanted more than his tiny ship and the isolation he suffered on Kamino but he was unable to find his way alone, so Celius went to the only person he trusted, Geoff. Unsure of what Geoff would do or whether or not Geoff would tell Palpatine, Celius started concentrating his abilities on reading minds, Geoff's was difficult for him to read as Geoff himself was not force sensitive and he didn't share his DNA with him, Palpatine on the other hand was easy to read, his thoughts were all dominated by thirst for greater power and killing Vader with Celius then killing Celius.

So Celius went to Geoff in desperation and asked Geoff what he could do and if geoff would help him to escape, Uneasy about it Geoff agreed by plotting co-ordinates into the ship Celius lived in, after Geoff had left for the day and returned to his Quarters, Celius made his move upon his should-be master...

"Ah Celius come, come in" Palpatine greeted with glee. Celius had made his lightsaber and was willing to use it to escape his isolation and his prison cell upon the raining planet of Kamino, he was sick of being cold and shivering, he was sick of being down beaten, and he was sick of Palpatine...


	4. Teen- Celius and Baby Kallium !

**Chapter Four; Celius; Teens- PRESENT.**

**Sorry it took so long:)**

* * *

Celius dived at his creator, lightsaber drawn and ready, he engaged his creator, dashing blows one after the other and making no success, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight, if he continued any longer than a few minutes, he'd be killed and he knew this, he marked his opponent carefully dodging, blocking and striking when he had chance, the Emperor's growls still scared him even now. Seeing his oppotunity he kicked Palpatine hard in his left leg and ran as fast as he could to the ship that would take him to his new home Tatooine, it was a hot and sandy planet, perfect for him... or so he thought.

Celius took the ship up, after dodging fire from the few guard's that protected the Kamino Cloning center and him in turn, he knew there will be other's hell there already was, just maturing in the chambers, all Celius knew was he needed to get off this watery hell and go somewhere better, somewhere he could call home and not be down trodden for being '_weak_' or unworthy to take Vader's place, he didn't want to kill anyone, let alone the warrior clad in black, even Vader's respirator scared him, each and every night since Palpatine realised Celius' weakness he would play a mock-up of Vader breathing threw Celius' make-shift home, to try and teach him that fear was not something he should feel, he should use it yes, but fear he should not feel.

After a few hours traveling he spotted his new home, Tatooine, even from up in space he could see the heat, now, all he need do was find somewhere to land to start his life, a new. He was excited yet fearful to finally be here, to finally have somewhere far from Palpatines grasp, even though he knew one day he could or would be found, he enjoyed this moment, and hoped there would be more to come.

* * *

**Palpatine; Kamino, AFTER CELIUS' ESCAPE.**

**KALIUMAFTER "BIRTH"**

* * *

"M'Lord, the boy escaped." Reported CT;367821 one of the only clone's from the Grand Army of the Republic left, he could feel sweat dripping from his forehead, he knew he'd probably die for this failure but he would try to reason with his master, the best he possibly could... for his Wife, unbeknown to the Empire many Clones and officers had families, even if they wasn't meant to and the only thing on CT;367821's mind was his.

Palpatine growled at the Trooper he hates failure and as the Trooper knew he didn't stand for it. Palpatine shot his hand out and shocked the trooper with Force Lightening untill he lay on the floor at his lords mercy begging for his life. The Emperor heard non of it and he drew and used his Lightsaber to decapitate the failure within his ranks.

"Failure is not tolerated by this Empire" He cackled as his Royal Guards looked on, fearful.

"Bring me Geoff. Tell him I want Kalium and Calium moved forward. I must send Lord Vader after Celius, unless I send Kalium or Calium after their ready..." The Emperor roared with cackling after hatching yet another scheme.

A WEEK LATER; **Geoff's POV**

_'Kalium, Subject DC;0247941, Already exhibits a strong connection to the force as he has juggled my pens thrice using said device, however Calium, Has shown no such advancements, his ability seems to be nonexistant, as he is tested he show's to be a failure of the process however Kalium seems to be very connected to the force around him, he seems to be able to tell where I am when blind-folded at first I believed he was looking under the blind fold but after correcting the blindfold so he definately couldn't see anything at all, he still was able to sense where I stood, even as I moved, his finger pointed to myself as I moved' _I wrote into the logbook.

"Kalium, can you read this with your blindfold on?" I asked the boy who appeared to be of five years of age, yet was only just over a week old.

"Yes Geoffy, it says Lightsaber + The Force = Dead target" He replied innocently, with that I decided to inform the Emperor of the success we had with Kalium and the failure we had with his twin, Calium.


	5. Kallium Early Years (TODDLER)

**Sorry its taking so long, im currently writing my other story; what Have I done, from the force unleashed where Cye and the clones are meeting their fate, so be warned there is spoilers to this story and sometimes over lapping chapters to both, as its the clones lives, be warned also that in what have I done their is a strong theme of self harm and violence as well as character deaths.**

**I know its short but its still an update, Right?**

**R&R**

**thanks**

* * *

**Kallium, EARLY YEARS;**

* * *

Kallium sat arms folded, legs crossed infront of Geoff, and carefully watched his every movement threw the glass between them, yet Kallium couldn't hear anything as the glass was far to thick for his underdeveloped hearing, it fustraighted him as he wanted to know where his twin brother Cellium was and if they we're going to let the two toddlers play with the _shiny handled colour flasher sticks._

The Emperor entered the small room on the opposite side of the glass to young Kallium who is safe, for now.

_Behind the glass;_

"Geoff how is SC:0247942 doing? Is he ready to be birthed?" Asked the deperate Emperor

"SC:0247942 'Cye' will not be ready for aleast another ten months as his cell structure isn't the same as the others, but SC:0247943 'Cylia' is ready but it has recently came to light that it is well... Female, M'Lord'' Informed the petrified consultant that really didnt want to be there any longer than he has to be.

"A FEMALE? HOW CAN THAT BE WHEN CUL SERICIUS IS A MALE?!" Screamed the Emperor in Geoffs face, so close that Geoff could smell his rotting flesh.

"I honestly do not know, M'lord, I can dispose of her if you wish?!"

"No. Let her advance, I wish to see whether she is stronger than her brothers, if she is not she could still come in useful, I want 7942, completed to schedule, he I sense is already stronger than 7941 (Cellium) and (7938) Astro put together. Find Vader tell him to meet me on Naboo at Theed in two hours, I must dispose of Celius before Vader realises his purpose."

"Y-y-yes, M'lord"

_Infront of the glass:_

Kallium waited still as the furniture around him for Cellium to walk in and greet him yet no such luck had graced the clone yet. Cul Sericius lay suspended in mid air imbedded in the wall to Kallium's right, the three year old host living as he maybe, could sense nothing around him as The Emperor had long since put him in a state of unconsciousness, and into the chamber he now lies still within, living, dead or unconscious Cul would be abused to make thousands of clones until the right one was found then Cul would most likely be killed to save space and to keep the project hidden.


End file.
